


ᴀ. ʙᴀʀʙᴇʀ » ɢᴏʟᴅᴇɴ ʜᴏᴜʀ

by rxcklessly_bratty



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, dom andy, lil bit of a breeding kink, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcklessly_bratty/pseuds/rxcklessly_bratty
Summary: andy loves to treat his girl after he’s been on a business trip*lowercase intended*
Relationships: andy barber x reader, andy barber x y/n, andy barber x you - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	ᴀ. ʙᴀʀʙᴇʀ » ɢᴏʟᴅᴇɴ ʜᴏᴜʀ

the sun shone through the windows, its light peaking onto the living room where you sat, a sense of calm coursing through you. golden hour, 5 o’clock. the keys jingled behind the door, the lock turning as you grew excited.

“oh honey, i’m home,” he called out, his voice in a joking tone, door shutting behind him as you stood up, playing along.

“oh my dearest lover, i do hope the business trip wasn’t too hard on you,” you giggled, walking up to him and bringing his lips to yours.

“got better now that i’m home,” he smiled, placing a small kiss onto your shoulder blade as you stood there for a moment, basking in each others embrace. 

“how was your job?” he mumbled into your neck, hands moving from his hold on your waist to wrap around you fully/

“boring, just sat here all day, waiting for at least one job to employ me,” you grumbled.

“well we are in a global pandemic, a lot of people are out of jobs.”

“yeah, i know, just miss working.”

he grumbled an “i know, honey” into your neck as he lifted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist before plopping onto the couch, a squeal leaving your lips as he fell back. 

he chuckled, leaving a small kiss against the corner of your lips, trailing to your collar bone before slipping the neckline of his shirt you borrowed to expose your shoulder. a hum of content sounding from your throat as he kissed back up to your mouth, his lips soft and warm on yours. 

you broke away, mumbling into his mouth, “i missed you.”

“i missed you too, baby,” he hummed, “gonna make you feel good, gonna show you how much i missed you.”

you nodded, whispering an “okay” as he lifted the t-shirt over your head, groaning at the sight of your bare breasts and hem over the lace panties that rose above the booty shorts you were wearing. 

“gonna kill me with how sexy you are, baby,” he laughed, kissing you again as he flipped you over, laying you on your back and kissing down your chest. he stopped before your shorts, toying with the hem before sliding them and your panties down your legs, sitting up to pull them.

he stared for a moment at your figure, laid out before him, ready to be devoured, his voice was barely above a whisper, eyes meeting yours as he spoke, “so fucking beautiful….”

he leaned down, a smirk playing at his lips as he kissed your folds, a soft sigh leaving your parted lips, your hands running through his hair as eh got to work, kissing and licking at your clit. every moan of yours spurred him on as he continues, inserting a finger and coaxing your walls, hitting the spongy spot that had you moaning loudly in seconds. 

soft moans of enjoyment left his throat, the vibrations making you gasp softly, tightening your hold on his hair, “please andy…please.”

“i got you, baby, let me take care of you, gonna make you feel so good,” he whispered against you, his breath sending shivers down your spine as you mumbled small pleads as he began again, his fingers kept going, pumping and curling inside you as he stroked that same spot over and over again, the softness of his movements combining with it bringing you closer to the edge. 

“so pretty baby, gonna cum for me? gonna coat my fingers with your cum? soak my hand?” he teased, stopping his mouth’s movements as he talked. 

“a-andy please, i’m so close, please,” you whimpered, back arching as his tongue worked your clit, sucking lightly. he smirked against you, pushing you closer and closer to the edge, but never letting you go over, keeping you there as he listened to your moans and whines.

“come on, baby, cum for me, coat my fingers like i know you can,” his voice sent you over the edge, your moans filling the room along with sound of his fingers pumping in out out with your slick, guiding you through the waves of pleasure as he kissed up your body, praising you and leaving love bites. 

his fingers left your entrance, the empty feeling making you whine as he chuckles, taking off his shirt and pants as he spoke, “what baby? miss my fingers already? don’t worry, gonna fill you nice and good with my cock, stretch you out just how you like it.”

you whimpered at his words, tugging on his arm that danced across your skin, begging him to hurry. he simply left a kiss at the bottom of your throat, aligning himself before sinking in. quiet moans and whines left you, groans sounding from him. 

“fuck, baby, so tight, just fucked you yesterday, almost like i never did,” he moaned into your neck, laying a small kiss and he slowly pumped in and out. your whimpers and moans sounded, finger nails digging into his biceps as he growled, pumping faster, “such a tight little cunt, baby, feels so good, might just have to fuck you until this pretty pussy cant take anymore. want that baby? want me to fuck you until your a drooling mess?”

“p-please andy, harder, please,” you whined, hips bucking against his.

“no no no, baby, we’re gonna go nice and slow, wanna make you cum so many times from just my cock,” he chuckled, hips meeting your slightly faster, “oh baby, you gonna cum already? gonna cum on my cock?”

“a-andy please, i’m so close, please,” you felt that familiar knot grow tighter and tighter, his hips snapping into yours at the same slow-ish pace, the feeling becoming overwhelming as you finally let go. 

“such a good girl, so pretty, baby, love making you feel good,” he whispered into you, pulling out and flipping you over onto your hands and knees, “gonna give me a couple more, okay baby? gonna make you feel so good, wont be able to walk tomorrow, gonna let me take care of you, baby?”

a finger stroked your sensitive clit, whimpers left your lips as you buried your head in a pillow, biting down as he stuffed you again, going at the same antagonizing pace. 

“a-andy please, faster please,” you breathlessly moaned, pushing your hips back to him. the action made him tut at you, a small slap to your thigh made you still your movements. 

“baby, you take what i give you, you know that, and i want to go so slow it makes you feel so good, okay? said i was gonna show you how much i missed you, and i am, gonna make you feel so good, baby.”

“andy please,” you moaned, back arching as you whimpered, already feeling the knot begin to form in your stomach.

his arm wrapped under your stomach and to your neck, pulling you flush against him in a light choke as he refused to go any faster, fucking you deeper in the new position. your moans caught in your throat with each thrust, feeling his smirk against your shoulder as he kissed and sucked, a bruising grip on your hip with his other hand. 

“you gonna cum baby? gonna cum on my cock again? ‘m gonna cum too baby, you want me to fill you up? want me to fil you with my cum?”

“y-yes andy, please,” you moaned, nails digging into his forearm that belonged to the hand around your throat, which lightly squeezed with every word of his. 

“you do, baby? want me to fill you up? get you all full of my cum? wanna be all round with my kid? come one, baby, what do you want?”

“please andy, make me a mama, please andy, wanna be all full of you, please,” you choked out, on the verge of coming.

“yeah, baby? can feel you clenching around, fuck, feels so good- shit, gonna fill you so good baby, come on, cum, doll, wanna fell that cunt squeeze me,” he groaned into your neck as you came, continuing his thrusts before his hips started to loose rhythm, filling you up as he kissed and moaned into your neck. 

“did so good baby, so good,” he groaned pulling out and laying you down as you whined, “gimme a sec, pretty girl, gonna get a wet towel and start a bath, okay? i’ll only be a moment.” he kissed your cheek, standing up and leaving the living room.

minutes later he came back, wiping you off and picking you up, bringing you to the bathroom as you smiled in surprise, seeing the bathtub filled with rose petals and bubbles. 

he set you down, standing behind you with his arms wrapped around your waist, kissing the side of your head, “missed you so much, baby. wanted to make the night i come back special, was a long trip.”

you turned around in his arms, putting yours over his shoulder as you kissed his lips softly, “its perfect, babe.”

you grabbed his hand tugging him towards the tub, getting in as he followed after, sitting behind you with his legs slightly bent from the smaller length of the tub.

“we should get a bigger tub,” he grumbled, a laugh erupting from you.

“we’ll do that another day, right now i just wanna spend time with you,” you said, grabbing the glass of champagne that was on the side of the tub and taking a sip, basking in the smell of roses and lavender.

“love you, andy."

“love you too, baby.”


End file.
